Field of the Invention PA0 (a) A compound of Formula (XIII) ##STR14## wherein R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 each is a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1-8 alkyl group, a phenyl group or a benzyl group, and when one of R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is a hydrogen atom, the other is not a hydrogen atom; or PA0 (b) The compound of (a), wherein R.sub.2 is a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group and R.sub.3 is a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group. PA0 (c) The compound of (a), wherein the ##STR18## group is a 1-pyrrolidinyl group, a piperidino group or a morpholino group. (d) The compound of (a), wherein the ##STR19## group is a ##STR20## group wherein R.sub.6 is a hydrogen atom and R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 each is a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group, a phenyl group or a benzyl group. PA0 (e) The compound of (d), wherein R.sub.6, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are hydrogen atoms. PA0 (f) The compound of (d), wherein R.sub.4 is a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group and R.sub.5 is a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group, a phenyl group or a benzyl group. PA0 (g) The compound of (a), wherein the ##STR21## group is a ##STR22## group wherein R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are hydrogen atoms and R.sub.6 is a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group, a phenyl group, a benzyl group, a phenethyl group, a benzoyl group, a cinnamyl group, a cinnamoyl group, a furoyl group or a ##STR23## group wherein R.sub.7 is a C.sub.1-4 alkyl group. (h) The compound of (g), wherein R.sub.6 is a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group. PA0 (i) The compound of (g), wherein R.sub.6 is a phenyl group, a benzyl group, a phenethyl group, a benzoyl group, a cinnamyl group, a cinnamoyl group or a furoyl group. PA0 (j) The compound of (g), wherein R.sub.6 is a ##STR24## group wherein R.sub.7 is a C.sub.1-4 alkyl group. (k) A compound of Formula (XIV): ##STR25## wherein m and n each is zero or an integer of one to nine; PA0 (l) The compound of (k), wherein m and n each is zero or an integer of one to nine, m+n is an integer of one to nine and R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen atoms. PA0 (m) The compound of (k), wherein m and n each is zero or one, m+n is one, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen atoms and R.sub.1 is a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group or a phenyl group. PA0 (n) The compound of (k), wherein m and n each is zero or an integer of one to two, m+n is one or two, R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom, R.sub.2 is a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1-4 alkyl group and R.sub.3 is a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group, a C.sub.5-6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group or a benzyl group. PA0 (o) The compound of (k), wherein m and n each is zero or an integer of one to two, m+n is one or two, R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom and R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 form together with the adjacent nitrogen atom a piperidino group or a morpholino group. PA0 (1) N-(2-aminoethyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (1)"; PA0 (2) N-(3-aminopropyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (2)"; PA0 (3) N-(4-aminobutyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (3)"; PA0 (4) N-(6-aminohexyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (4)"; PA0 (5) N-(10-aminodecyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (5)"; PA0 (6) N-(2-amino-1-methylethyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (6)"; PA0 (7) N-(1-aminomethylpropyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (7)"; PA0 (8) N-(1-aminomethylpentyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (8)"; PA0 (9) N-(2-aminopropyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (9)"; PA0 (10) N-(2-aminobutyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (10)"; PA0 (11) N-(2-amino-3-methylbutyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (11)"; PA0 (12) N-(2-amino-1-phenylethyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (12)"; PA0 (13) N-(2-amino-2-phenylethyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (13)"; PA0 (14) N-(2-methylaminoethyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (14)"; PA0 (15) N-(2-ethylaminoethyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (15)"; PA0 (16) N-(2-isopropylaminoethyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (16)"; PA0 (17) N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (17)"; PA0 (18) N-(3-diethylaminopropyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (18)"; PA0 (19) N-(3-di-n-butylaminopropyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (19)"; PA0 (20) N-(3-piperidinopropyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (20)"; PA0 (21) N-(3-morpholinopropyl)-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (21)"; PA0 (22) N-[3-(N-methyl-N-cyclohexylamino)propyl]-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (22)"; PA0 (23) N-[3-(N-methyl-N-phenylamino)propyl]-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (23)"; PA0 (24) N-[3-(N-methyl-N-benzylamino)propyl]-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (24)"; PA0 (25) N-methyl-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (25)"; PA0 (26) N-ethyl-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (26)"; PA0 (27) N-n-Butyl-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (27)"; PA0 (28) N-isobutyl-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (28)"; PA0 (29) N,N-dimethyl-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (29)"; PA0 (30) N,N-diethyl-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (30)"; PA0 (31) N,N-di-n-butyl-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (31)"; PA0 (32) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)piperidine referred to as "Compound (32)"; PA0 (33) 4-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)pyrrolidine referred to as "Compound (33)"; PA0 (34) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)morpholine referred to as "Compound (34)"; PA0 (35) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)piperazine referred to as "Compound (35)"; PA0 (36) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-methylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (36)"; PA0 (37) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-3-methylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (37)"; PA0 (38) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-2-methylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (38)"; PA0 (39) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-3,5-dimethylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (39)"; PA0 (40) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (40)"; PA0 (41) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-2,3-dimethylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (41)"; PA0 (42) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-ethylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (42)"; PA0 (43) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-3-ethylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (43)"; PA0 (44) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-n-propylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (44)"; PA0 (45) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-3-isopropylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (45)"; PA0 (46) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-3-isobutylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (46)"; PA0 (47) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-isobutylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (47)"; PA0 (48) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-2,5-diethylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (48)"; PA0 (49) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-2-methyl-5-isobutylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (49)"; PA0 (50) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-2-methyl-5-benzylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (50)"; PA0 (51) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-hexylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (51)"; PA0 (52) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-2-phenylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (52)"; PA0 (53) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-3-phenylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (53)"; PA0 (54) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-3-benzylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (54)"; PA0 (55) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-phenylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (55)"; PA0 (56) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-benzylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (56)"; PA0 (57) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-phenethylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (57)"; PA0 (58) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-benzoylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (58)"; PA0 (59) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-cinnamylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (59)"; PA0 (60) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-cinnamoylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (60)"; PA0 (61) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-furoylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (61)"; PA0 (62) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-(2-methoxy-2-phenylethyl)piperazine referred to as "Compound (62)"; PA0 (63) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-4-(2-ethoxy-2-phenylethyl)piperazine referred to as "Compound (63)"; PA0 (64) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl-4-(2-isobutoxy-2-phenylethyl)piperazine referred to as "Compound (64)"; PA0 (65) N-[2-(N-methyl-N-benzylamino)ethyl]-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (65)"; PA0 (66) N-[2-(N-ethyl-N-benzylamino)ethyl]-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (66)"; PA0 (67) N-[2-(N-isopropyl-N-benzylamino)ethyl]-5-isoquinolinesulfonamide referred to as "Compound (67)"; PA0 (68) 1-(5-isoquinolinesulfonyl)-3,3-dimethylpiperazine referred to as "Compound (68)";
This invention relates to novel isoquinolinesulfonyl derivatives which possess a relaxatory action for vascular smooth muscle and are useful as a vasodilator and a hypotensor, and a process for the preparation thereof.